Dib's Love
by StephyYuki
Summary: Zim just learned his mission was fake this whole time after 5 years on the planet. ZaDr.
1. Chapter 1

"That damned Dib-human," cried Zim, "always ruining my plans!" Zim came into his base angry at his newly failed plot to take over the earth. "Computer! Zim thought you said this would work!" he yelled.

"I said maybe it might work." The computer said in a bored tone.

"GAH!" Zim sat down and was about to start developing a new plan when his computer suddenly announced a transmission from the Tallest. Zim accepted the transmission with reluctance and stood up to salute his beloved Tallest.

"Zim, have you conquered the planet yet," asked the bored Tallest, Red.

"Almost my Tallest, this mission I almost beat that stupid Dib-human, but I was defeated this time. But I will defeat him next time, I just know it."

Red sighed. "Zim, I don't really care anymore. You're not even on a real mission, so y‒"

"Red!, I thought we weren't gonna tell him" interrupted Purple.

"Like I said, I don't really care anymore. Besides, he's _sooo_ annoying! As I was saying, you can do whatever you want, except come home of course. You are banished to Earth, so you can never return." Red said just as bored as before.

Purple just nodded along eating his snacks. Zim couldn't believe his non-existent ears; had he heard right? "My Tallest, surely you are joking with Zim?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope," they said in unison. "Goodbye."

Zim just sat there, staring at the screen. Then silent tears began to fall down his face. He couldn't believe it. His mission had been _fake_ this _whole_ _time_? He slowly got up, went to his room, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dib had just returned home, exhausted from his fight with Zim. They always fought and it would exhaust him. But those were usually his best night's sleep.<p>

I say usually because some night's he would have dreams. They were very different from what really happened the day before, though every dream was the same; always with him and Zim in precarious positions. He had gotten used to them since they started when puberty hit him. That was two years ago.

He was now 16 years old. He stood at a good 6 feet tall with Zim standing at a whole foot shorter than Dib. Dib took advantage of their height to make fun of Zim. A lot. His body had grown into his head and he looked much better. He was very handsome with his new square glasses and his hair longer. He still had the scythe, but it was also much longer, reaching to his shoulders. He still wore the same clothes as he did when he was younger.

Back to his dreams, Dib freaked out the first couple of dreams with Zim, but he got used to them and now even looks forward to them. He had come to terms with his feelings towards the little green alien a year ago.

He crawled into bed, hoping he would see his alien in his dreams tonight. He stared at all the pictures and drawings he had of his alien that were hanging up on his wall. He may have loved Zim and never wanted to turn him in anymore, but he would be damned if he would let his planet suffer at the hands of Zim's people.

* * *

><p>Zim woke up to his pac's inner alarm for school. He did not want to go to school. He got up anyway, to get himself ready.<p>

He bathed in his paste, and got dressed. He wore a pink sweater and some black skinnies. He also put in his contacts and wore a better wig than when he was younger. It was much longer, going down to his shoulders in an emo style with his right eye covered.

He liked it much better as it was a style that fit his personality better; so he thought anyway. It definitely fit his mood at the moment. He was still very upset with what his leaders had told him the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib awoke at the screaming of Gaz. "Wake up freak!"

"AH!" Dib didn't expect it right next to his ear, especially seeing as he was asleep just moments ago. He rubbed his aching ear. "I'm up Gaz." He deadpanned. Gaz left the room, and he got up to get dressed. He noticed something out of the corner of his eyes while dressing; Gaz had taken a red marker, and drew a heart around every picture of Zim on his wall. He blushed a deep red. Obviously, she knew about his love for Zim.

* * *

><p>He finished getting ready for school and finally left after a breakfast of toast. He walked to school and on his way saw Zim.<p>

Zim looked really upset, and was staring at the sidewalk with his shoulders slumped. Dib watched as Zim passed him by without a word. Dib called out to him.

"What do you want with Zim on this horrible of days Dib-human?"

"Just wondering what's wrong? You're clearly upset," asked Dib.

"Nothing that concerns you Dib-worm. Zim has better things to do than to talk to you, so leave me now."

"Why do you have to be like that? I was trying to be nice! What is your problem?"

"Zim's problem is you! You just had to ruin Zim's life! Just get out of Zim's life for once!" Zim turned on him, screaming. He caught the attention of some passersby, but they shrugged it off as a lover's spat.

Dib felt his heart squeeze in his chest from the pain Zim's words caused him. "Fine." Dib ran away from Zim towards the school, trying not to let the tears slip. Zim had really hurt him this time. He never said something like that to Zim before, and Dib was wondering what happened to make him be like this.

* * *

><p>Zim was surprised at his own outburst. He didn't mean to be that mean to Dib, he was just annoyed at his remarks. He didn't want to be bothered or fight anymore. He just wanted to go home, sleep, and cry in bed.<p>

He walked to school as he had been before Dib bothered him. Something was bugging him about the way Dib looked when Zim yelled at him. Something about the way Dib ran away from Zim had his squeedly spooch flipping squeezing. He figured it might have been what the humans called guilt. He wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>When he got there, he went to his first class, which happened to be one of all of his classes he had with Dib. He was not looking forward to the day with Dib and the awkwardness and possible awkwardness that was going to be there between them.<p>

Dib was so angry at Zim and himself. He was angry at Zim for obvious reasons, but he was angry with himself because he ran away and got so upset at Zim's words. He was so hopeless. Hopelessly in love with Zim, something the little green alien would never know, he vowed to himself so long ago.

Zim sat next to him, unexpectedly. He usually sat all the way across the room from Dib. Dib just stared at him, until he remembered how much Zim hurt him.

Zim laid his head on his arms and looked over to Dib. He just caught a glimpse of Dib looking at him before Dib's head immediately turned his head. "Zim did not mean to yell, but what Zim said was true."

Dibs head snapped to Zim and he glared, and grumbled to himself when he looked away. Zim was making things difficult for Dib. Dib knew he was trying to apologize, but he was still angry at Zim for saying what he did, and for not telling him how it was his fault.

Zim looked away, out the window, when the teacher came in.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of the day. Zim was looking for Dib. He wasn't much in the mood to be around anyone, but something inside him told him he didn't want to be alone. So he was going to ask Dib to go home with him.

"Dib-human, will you take me home?" he asked when he finally found him outside, in the front of the school, about to leave for home.

"Why should I? I ruined your life; remember?

Zim grabbed a hold of Dibs trench coat when Dib went to walk away, which stopped him in surprise. "Please? Zim does not wish to be alone."

Dib grumble but finally let out an affirmative noise. Zim was grateful for the company.

* * *

><p>When they got to Zim's doorstep, Zim turned around and asked a question that would change his life forever. "Would you like to come in?"<p>

"I-I g-guess so," Dib stumbled out. He hadn't expected that one.

They went inside, greeted by Gir and mini-moose, and then were left alone sitting on the couch. They were just sitting there. Neither knew what to say. When Dib turned to look at Zim, Zim had looked at him. Then everything about the night before came rushing and he started crying again.

Dib had never seen Dib cry before, so to say he was surprised was an understatement. When Zim just sat there silent and crying, Dib grabbed him and wrapped him in his arms. He never wanted to see Zim cry again.

'Damn feelings. Damn love' he thought. "I'm so sorry Zim, I didn't know this would happen, but I don't think it was my fault. It sounds like you coming here was your banishment and they were cruel in prolonging the inevitable."

Zim realized Dib was right and cried all the harder. Dib held him as close as he could. He hadn't meant to do that. He pulled away suddenly to look Zim in the eyes. Zim had taken out his contacts when he came in the house, but kept the wig on. Dib brushed some fake hair from Zim's eyes and began to lean in closer. Zim didn't know what was going on, but he let Dib do as he wished.


End file.
